This application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to CMOS buffers that may be implemented in semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are conventionally fabricated on chips or die using combinations of deposition, photolithography, etching, annealing, polishing/planarization, and metrology processes. Different fabrication processes can be characterized by the typical critical dimensions of transistors that are formed by the process. For example, semiconductor fabrication facilities can be configured to perform 130 nm processes, 90 nm processes, 65 nm processes, 45 nm processes, and the like. The semiconductor devices can be physically, electronically, or communicatively coupled to external devices using interfaces such as the inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interface or the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. However, such legacy interfaces to semiconductor devices or chips may operate using a high voltage level that is higher than the breakdown voltage for transistors using some fabrication processes.